Jim's twin sister
by Miss.Potter-Malfoy-Lupin-Black
Summary: James T. Kirk has a twin sister, how did she get on the 'Enterprise? Is she safe? What is V-I-T? What are all of the initialed things? And they're telepaths? If you want more, read it. Rated T for some langauge in further chapters, and some story-telling that's not gonna be pretty. James' twin is O.C..


My name is Jemma Celia Kirk, twin sister of James T. Kirk. We both were the Kelvin babies, we both were on Tarsus IV when Kodos tried to take over the planet, and my brother and I were the oldest. We had to take care of our kids.  
So, we were the two to kill, and gather food for the kids, Riley, not that I told them, was my favorite, he calmed the kids easily, even if Jim and I sometimes had to go into the kids' minds. James and I had to do things that would make a battle-hardened warrior cry. James and I had to become cold-blooded killers to stay alive, and keep the kids alive. The Tarsus Nine.  
My brother and I are J.T. and J.C., not that anyone other than Christopher Pike and a select few others will know, unless I tell them.

I groaned, and got up, Jamie's already awake? That's a new one. Mmm... He left me food.  
When I was fully awake, I got dressed in my black jeans, one of Jimmy's Captin shirts, and sneakers, then I tied my, very long and blonde, hair up in a ponytail and left, almost laughing at Jimmy's crew's expression, but didn't. Then I walked up to the bridge and sat in my twin's lap, "Really, Jimmy? None of the crew know about me? I'm sad." I said, smirking.  
Jimmy groaned, "Jem... No, I figured I'd let them figure it out on their own, though I think they have the wrong idea now. Conidering you have a ring on your finger."  
I laughed, "Considering it'd be on the wrong hand, and finger, no they don't, Jimmy-boy. I'm surprised none of them have asked how I got on-board, though, knowing you, they might already know." I'm fairly sure my eyes lit up, "Guess what, Jimbo."  
Jim looked at me carefully, "Did you smoke something, Jemmi?" I rolled my eyes, "Once, Jim. Once!  
"Anyways. Frank got arrested. Lifelong sentence. I love Sam. He managed to get him in for A.R., M.L., and U.O.A.M.W.."  
He looked at me in disbelif, "Jem. You're kidding me. A.R.?" I winced, and bit my lip, "Sorry? Also A.T.B.I.T." He laughed and got up, picking me up, and spun me around, "We have it back? Well, I do?"  
I smiled softly at my twin, "Yeah, Jamie, you do." He put his hands on my temples, and I did the same with him, we entered eachothers minds. I sighed, and Jim laughed. We pulled out, "It's back. I missed you, Big Brother." Jamie smiled at me, "As I do you, Little Sister."  
I poked his nose, ignoring the commotion going on in my brother's bridge, "I was looking through your spare P.A.D.D., and noticed something. One of O.K.'s, Riles, is here as an ensign. I was wondering if I could drop by and see him?" James laughed, "Yeah, L.S. Go see our Riles."  
I frowned at Jimmy, "Have you told them about V-I-T? If you don't soon, you know that they'll find out. Tell them, or I will. Though your Vulcan might already know, touch telepaths. Kinda like us, but we don't need to touch." I turned to his bridge crew, "I'll explain later," I jumped off of Jimmy's lap, "I need to go see Riles."  
I ran down to find Riley, when I found him, I found him in the engine room. I was quietly singing.

"Take my love, take my land, take me where I cannot stand,  
I don't care, I'm still free,  
You can't take the sky from me.  
Take me out to the black,  
Tell them I ain't comin' back,  
Burn the land and boil the sea,  
You can't take the sky from me.  
Leave the men where they lay,  
They'll never see another day,  
Lost my soul, lost my dream,  
You can't take the sky from me.  
I feel the black reaching out,  
I hear its song without a doubt,  
I still hear and I still see,  
That you can't take the sky from me. Lost my love, lost my land, lost the last place I could stand, There's no place I can be since I've found Serenity, and you can't take the sky from me."  
Riley looked at me with wide eyes, "JC? Is that you?" I smiled softly, "Yeah, I was wondering if you needed help, Riles."


End file.
